


Elevator Swing

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, Office AU, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has a last chance to be hired and staying in Tokyo. But his hopes aren't high. Even if life sometimes swings in ways it difficult to imagine.





	Elevator Swing

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2018. I've had this idea in mind for a while and, even if it took me many efforts to write it down, I finally finished it. I had a quick check, so there could be mistakes. There is quite a delicate topic, but it's not my intention to discuss it with this story, it's just a showcase of something that unfortunately happened and is still happening today.

There was a long line winding in front of the ticket machines. Kuroko lined up behind the last person, a tall man wearing an elegant business suit, and waited for his turn. A young high schooler bumped into him from behind with a startled shriek that became, after an initial surprise, a weak “Sorry”, but in no time, the girl forgot about him and her eyes dived into the screen of her mobile. Having a weak presence was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Kuroko had to be on alert enough to avoid something dangerous running over him, as it was about to happen his first day of primary school, which risked being the last day of school of his life thanks to a motorbike. But it was useful when he wanted to stay on his own even in public places.

Nobody bumped into him again and the only bothers were the slow queue and the awareness that job interview was his last chance to stay in Tokyo. Looking for another job after being fired turned out being most difficult than he had predicted and he was running out of his savings. The apprenticeship didn’t end up so well and he didn’t have time to save enough money to be complacent. The perspective of coming back to his parents’ house had become tangible in his gradual -and incredibly fast- path of a job hunt, until it turned so real that Kuroko decided to leave Tokyo with a certain amount of money still in his pocket – he didn’t want to ask his family some money to go live again on their shoulders.

Not a nice view on his future, so he tried to focus on something else. The sound of the game the girl behind him was playing at, the electronic timetable showing the next departures and the man in front of him who wasn’t leaving. Kuroko didn’t pay him much attention, until he realized that he was taking too much time to buy a ticket. Despite being aware of the silent code of the railway station, Kuroko took a peek over his arm and, apart from confirming that the man was so tall the top of his head barely reached his shoulders, he noticed that he was staring at the screen with the right finger lost in mid-air.

“Do you need any help?”

The man turned around. He didn’t expect to find someone so close to him and took a step behind. Kuroko judged him good-looking, not as handsome as his middle school friend Kise; his features weren’t delicate, he had more of a strong presence like his high school friend, Kagami. Despite not knowing him, Kuroko was afraid that man could have turned to be as stupid as Kagami was.

“No. I’m fine.” His voice was hoarse.

He turned back to the vending machine, the finger still lingering without knowing where to press. Then he turned again to Kuroko.

“Well, I don’t get this. Which line is for the Snow Palace?”

The way he spoke, didn’t match his elegant attire. Kuroko walked past him, facing the monitor of the machine.

“Hey, what–?”

It took him less than a minute to select two one-way tickets, paying for them and handing one to the very confused tall man.

“Here it is.”

“Ah. Wow… look, how much–“

“You’re blocking the queue. Please, don’t be a bother to the other commuters.”

Kuroko noticed his eyebrows twitching and the angles of his lips forming an annoyed grimace. But before he could hear what he had to say, a stream of people absorbed him into its path and he had to fight against the strength of many people in a hurry to head towards the right platform. As he managed to free himself, the tall man, who was looking around like a lost child, was too far to get in touch again with him.

“I guess the ticket is my treat.” He commented entering the right stream.

But after fifteen minutes, the tall man sat next to him. Kuroko managed to sit down as he entered, without really wanting to stay there, but the commuters pushed him into the train and on the seat because they walked as if he didn’t exist. After another stop, the man almost fell on his seat and he already looked worn off: messy hair, shirt not tucked well and a loosened blue tie that matched with his dark hair. Every side of him, especially his tired face, gave the vibe he would have rather been elsewhere.

Then, after the third stop, he took out from the case an envelope of messy papers and started to look through them in the same way Kagami looked through his books studying for an exam. Kuroko recalled that hopeless look too well. And Kuroko didn’t know if it was because that man had something of Kagami into him or because the desperation into his eyes made him look likable, but he tilted his head towards him and looked at the papers.

“You could put them in order using colored post-its.”

“If only I had some.”

“I have some, if you need.”

“Oh, thank–“ The man turned to him. “You!!!”

Some people turned their heads to his shout, but the man didn’t care.

“Why are we talking so casually?!”

“You seem in trouble.”

“Hell yeah I am. That stupid Akashi told me to prepare this thing even if it’s not my job. Again.”

“You work for the Akashi Corporation.”

“Yup.”

Kuroko tended his hand towards the papers and the man gave them to him, responding to his silent request.

“Must be though, without a help.”

“I have a help, but this time he ordered me not to reply on her and that stupid agreed…” The man scratched his head. “…why the hell am I talking casually to you?”

“Beats me.”

It wasn’t difficult to label the papers, Kuroko only had to read the titles of the various sections. Those papers gave him the impression the man knew how to do his job, but needed someone to keep him in track and organize the whole.

By the time they reached Kuroko’s stop, the re-organization of the papers was done. The man was impressed and Kuroko was sure he caught a glimpse of admiration into the glimmering stare he was giving at the papers.

“…you’ve done this in a very short amount of time.”

“I’m used to work with kids. I was a teacher in a primary school.”

“Oh, really?” The admired look turned into a soft glare. “Hey, wait a sec. What do you mean, am I a kid to you?”

“Of course not. My children were all able to fasten a tie properly.”

The man looked down, then up again. The glare intensified.

“You little–“

“This is my stop. And yours too, I guess.”

Kuroko stood up, but he was dragged out of the train before he or the man could say anything else. When he finally managed to walk using his own legs, and not because of the stream of people, the man wasn’t in sight once again.

Kuroko exited the station together with countless commuters and, as he stepped outside, the tall Snow Palace appeared in front of him, shining under the rays of the morning sun. The surface of windows reflected the clouds sailing into the clear sky, giving it a relaxing appearance. Yet, Kuroko felt his stomach clutching and the sensation intensified at each step he took towards what was his last job interview. His last chance.

_ Anything is fine. _ He thought. _Even teaching that man how to properly fasten his tie._

The thought made him smile and a tiny crumble of that oppressing weight fell down from his body.

Kagami was his best friend. Kise claimed to be, but Kagami was the one Kuroko always turned to when he needed someone to vent out with. By chance, Kagami also happened to own a nice café right in front of the Snow Palace and it was thanks to him that Kuroko came to know that into that huge crystal building the Akashi corporation had a free spot for someone. Office work, but Kuroko wasn’t afraid of that. Not after dealing with Kise, Kagami and many kids.

Yet, when he sat down in the long corridor, alongside many others, he felt like he was out of place there. The unpleasant clutch into his stomach intensified. Then they distributed a timetable for the job interviews, with the recommendation of being in time if they didn’t plan on staying there. Kuroko planned to remain there, even if he was among the last ones and his interview was due to half past eleven in the morning. But he received a call from Kagami, explained the situation and Kagami, after hearing about his intentions, took less than ten minutes to rush to the last floors, grab his friend by the collar and drag him to his café.

Kuroko found himself sat in front of a small table, with a breakfast prepared for him by Kagami himself.

“Taiga-kun. I–“

“Shut up. And eat. You’re even paler than when you had the flu two months ago. Do you even eat properly?”

Kagami was tall, too tall for a Japanese -like the tall man from that morning-, his shoulders were broad and with his arms crossed plus strange eyebrows frowned he looked really intimidating from the outside. But Kuroko knew the inside well enough.

“I don’t need all the food you gulp down. I burn energies at a low rate.”

For an instant, Kagami seemed on the verge of snapping. But he just massaged his head and poked Kuroko’s forehead.

“Eat. You don’t nourish on air.”

“But I made you believe it during the first year of high school. You were so gullible.”

“Don’t dig it up!”

Kuroko was again alone. A bit better, he recalled how to smile a little, but his stomach wasn’t on his same wavelength. Chewing on the toasted bread was like eating a carpet stained with jam and each gulp of the coffee menaced to go climb back up his throat and blurt out from his mouth. Yet, after an incredible long time, he managed to finish. Right when he put down his cup, someone fell on the chair in front of him.

That someone sighed aloud, his whole body leaning limp on the chair, with the arms swinging back over the seatback, and his eyes closed. Kuroko looked at the tall man from that morning, looked at how he opened his eyes and inspected the table; he wrinkled his nose a bit, then turned his head to the counter where Kagami was giving instructions to a waiter.

“Oi! Kagami! Just come and clean my table!”

Kagami raised his head just to reply with a quick. “Don’t sit on other customers’ tables, Aomine!” and went back to his business.

The man looked again in front of him and he finally saw Kuroko. The way he jolted away from the table with the whole chair was hilarious.

“You look like you’ve just spotted a ghost.”

“Since when were you there??!”

“Before you arrived.”

Kuroko had the empty cup between his hands. He spent so much time drinking the coffee, that the mug turned cold, but he felt more comfortable with something solid he could hold with his fingers. Because, all of a sudden, keeping his hands on his lap looked too stupid and also putting them on the table. With the mug, it looked like he was doing something and he wasn’t in one stupid uncomfortable position from a continuous nervous shifting. If he were to leave the mug, he probably would have fidgeted, Kuroko had this unexpected hunch.

The man looked at him and Kuroko looked back. The first who showed clear signs of uneasiness was the man; he scratched his head, loosened his tie and grabbed the menu in a clear attempt of looking busy, as a waitress arrived and put in front of him a large coffee with a big chocolate muffin. He was a habitual client, Kuroko could tell since when he argued with Kagami and confirmed it when the woman greeted him.

“Good morning, mister Aomine.”

He nodded back. “Morning.” Then turned to Kuroko. “By the way, thank you for this morning.” Aomine handed him the menu. “Take what you want. My treat.”

“There’s no need for–“

“This morning you saved my ass. Literally.”

“I did nothing special.”

“No, really. If it weren’t for you, now I would be stuck in the office or lost somewhere. I risked skipping the breakfast.”

Kuroko wrinkled his nose. He noticed that Aomine looked more relieved that he could eat at the café instead of being relieved because he would have gotten into serious trouble in case of being late or with a messy work. Usually, he would have remarked something. But Aomine wasn’t his acquaintance and his stomach was still wrinkled in agitation.

Aomine gulped down a huge sip of coffee. “Now then, what are you taking?”

“Uhm…”

It looked like Aomine didn’t sleep enough nor well that night. However, behind the dark circles around his eyes, he was handsome enough for Kuroko to lower his defenses and give up on his resolution.

“I’ll take a vanilla shake.”

“No way. Just that?”

“I’ve just had breakfast.”

“I see… then, if you are around here for lunch, let’s eat together.”

Aomine didn’t wait for his agreement of refusal. That wasn’t a question either, it sounded more like a plan. Kuroko opened his mouth to tell him he probably wouldn’t have been around for lunch, but somewhere in not-anymore-his house preparing to go back to his parents, when a mobile rang. Aomine took his phone from the pocket of the jacket and scowled at the screen. He stood up, the muffin in one hand and the coffee in the other.

“I have to go. See you later.”

He run outside the café, resembling more a high schooler who was forced back into the classroom than a rigid business man who had to work in order to eat. His body wasn’t a stiff stick that moved around, but he shifted among the crowd outside without a single flaw in his movements. Kuroko realized he observed Aomine until he disappeared, when he turned and saw Kagami sitting in front of him. He was smirking.

“Taiga-kun. You scared me.” He said calmly.

“You don’t sound scared. And this is how I feel each time you pop out from nowhere.” Kagami’s smile didn’t fade away. “Don’t tell me.”

“What?”

“You like that idiot.”

Kuroko couldn’t tell if he was more surprised because he let his feelings slip out to be noticed or because Kagami, for once, was sharp enough to notice. In any case, he felt his cheeks turning warmer and looked away.

“I have to go. It’s my turn in an hour.”

Kagami lost his smirk. “If anything goes bad, you can drop by my place for the time being.”

“You’re kind, Taiga-kun, but you’ve already helped me when I started working at the kindergarten.” Kuroko smiled. “It’s difficult. Don’t you want to stay alone with Ryouta-kun?”

Kagami looked like he wanted to say something related to that, but he came out with a completely different reply.

“I’ll see you at lunch then.”

“Uh?”

“Don’t you have a date?” He asked as if it was obvious.

“It’s not a date.”

Kuroko figured a dark tunnel in front of him he was about to enter. At the end of that black hole was there the way back home to his parents or another route he could walk in Tokyo? Whatever it was, he had not enough energies to picture himself in the café with Aomine, since his mind was entirely focused on the interview.

“Tetsuya.”

“Yes?”

_ Good luck. _

“Just admit you like him.”

Those words twisted into Kuroko’s mind until the doors of the elevator opened on the silent corridor, when the atmosphere imposed on his nerves, erasing any other problem. Some of the people waiting were so pale that they could have fainted and nobody would have been surprised; others were fidgeting, receiving nervous looks from those sitting next or in front of them. Kuroko was among the very few who stayed still with a mask of calm covering their anxiety.

Every clock Kuroko could check mysteriously slowed down, from the one hanging on the wall to the watch he had at his left wrist. Not a single sound came out from the door and the only remarkable event was the click of the handle when someone had to enter or exit. When it came the turn of the woman right before him, Kuroko counted the minutes and was sure that they were all unaware test subjects for a new technology that slowed down the time.

Then, they called his name. Kuroko stood up, walked into the room and sat down in front of the man with red hair as the assistant closed the door. Until the very moment he felt touch of the soft chair, Kuroko had the sensation he was detached from his body and someone else was moving it. But he sat down and suddenly woke up from the slumber of the wait. The red eyes of the young man -he was as young as the photographs portrayed him on the business magazines- pierced through him, giving him a reassuring certainty that he was the boss and he knew what he was doing.

“Good morning. My name is Akashi Seijuurou and I’m the CEO of this division.”

“Good morning.” Kuroko did a small bow. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Akashi took a paper and Kuroko felt his heart heavy as he realized that was his cv.

“I’ll be blunt, Kuroko. You’ve been fired from your previous job.”

Kuroko couldn’t help but analyze Akashi as he talked. He looked so comfortable into the jacket that seemed tailored on his body -probably it was- and so at ease like an animal into its habitat. On the contrary, Kuroko wasn’t sure his chest could contain his heart anymore.

“When I decided to have an interview with you anyway, many told me I was wasting my time. Because usually the firing part is always right.” Akashi smiled. “Usually.”

Kuroko didn’t manage to gulp down, he just nodded with a weak movement of the head.

“I am interested in hearing your version. Of course, I have contacted your previous employees and done my researches. But one party is not the whole story” Akashi put down the cv. “Please, tell me.”

Kuroko was aware his hands were dead cold and his head felt so light that he was afraid he was about to collapse. He was done fore, he knew it. He didn’t know why Akashi wanted to know his version, why he decided to give him a chance; but Kuroko was sure that the decision had already been made, so that chance was only an illusion.

The thought burst into his head and, like an explosion, provoked a wave of warmth that made Kuroko remember why he was there.

“I will be blunt too, if you allow me to.”

“I like when people get to the point.”

Kuroko took a single breath. “I worked into a kindergarten and I loved my work. But when some parents came to know about my sexual tastes… I like men.” He underlined without taking off his eyes from Akashi’s – even if Akashi resembled more and more like a predator than a normal human. “When they came to know about this, they questioned the headmaster. There was no way to fire me, because I have always worked following the rules of the kindergarten. Then, one day, some computers were gone. In few days, all the hints brought to me. I did not know anything about them, but the headmaster was more than happy to have a reason to fire me. Of course, the voice spread to other schools.”

The anger wiped away part of the cold from his hands gripped into tights fists leaning on his legs. He looked calm, but his fingers were trembling.

“This is the whole story, mister Akashi. Is there anything else you want to ask me?”

Akashi glanced down at the papers, then back at Kuroko.

“No. I’m fine like this. You can go.”

Kuroko stood up. His legs were limp like octopus tentacles. He made a huge effort to walk out without stumbling around.

One hour.

Kuroko spent more than one hour sitting at the café and staring at his empty glass of water. He was pretending to read his book which remained at page 111 for the whole time, with his eyes blanker than ever.

When he reached the café, Kagami was worried Kuroko would have burst into tears in front of him. But, for how pale he was, Kuroko raised his head and looked straight at him.

“I failed.” He said with a deadpanned voice, as if that wasn’t a matter concerning him. “They told us to wait for the verdict. And they chose another person. That’s all.”

Kagami was tempted to question further. But instead, he guided Kuroko to the table and waited for him to order something. However, Kuroko didn’t give a single glance to the menu and took out a book from his bag. The time he spent with his mind wandering elsewhere was so long that Kagami was about to give him a shake.

Then, when Kagami went out from the kitchen again, Kuroko closed the book and took the menu. He looked less miserable on the outside, as if he went to terms with what happened, and when Kagami approached him, he turned showing an unusual calm.

“Taiga-kun, what do you recommend for lunch?”

Kagami blinked. “What?”

“I’m a bit hungry. I’d like to eat before heading home and telling my parents I’ll be back.”

Those words hurt almost as Kuroko’s indifference towards the whole situation.

“But Te–“

“I cannot remain here and cry for the whole day. I had more chances of not being hired than the contrary. I just don’t want to think about it anymore.”

His voice was severe, but calm, and his yes were sad, but he was resolute. Kagami sighed.

“Alright. I’ll bring you something to eat. But tonight you’ll drop by me, got it?”

That sweet threaten made Kuroko smile.

He used to work on the other side of the town, so he didn’t go often to Kagami’s café, which was a real waste, since the place was cozy and comfortable. Round tables, stuffed chairs and big windows that enlightened the place making it appear bigger than it was. The counter looked like one Kuroko saw in an American movie and on it there were many sweets were exposed in their transparent exhibitors. But Kagami’s pride was the poster of the Bulls team hanging on the larger wall, next to the glasses’ shelf: when he was a teenager, he managed to have the poster signed by all his favorite players of his favorite team.

Kuroko indulged in observing the café. He thought he would have missed it and regretted he didn’t do much effort to go there more often. With a sigh, he leaned back against the chair and, as it happened that morning, Aomine arrived, sat on his same table and didn’t notice him.

“Hello.”

The menu dropped from Aomine’s hands as Kuroko greeted him. He looked so shocked that it was almost ridicule.

“Y-you always appear like this?”

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg.”

It was Kagami who replied at the shaky question. Both Aomine and Kuroko stared at the little mountain of food dangerously on the edge on the tray. Kuroko recognized some pancakes, bacon, eggs, some meatballs and a sandwich.

“Taiga-kun.” He started as Kagami put the tray on the table. “I seriously doubt I’ll be able to eat all this–“

“Shut it and eat it.”

“I’ll give a help then.”

Aomine took a French fry from somewhere behind a plate. Kuroko didn’t even notice them.

“Hey, don’t steal food from others.”

“Don’t talk like it’s yours, Bakagami.”

“It is actually mine!”

Kuroko chuckled. “I don’t really mind, Taiga-kun.”

Aomine smirked. Kagami frowned.

“What do you want?”

“A coke. And I’m paying this.” Aomine pointed at the tray.

“That’s my treat for Kuroko. Take something else to eat.”

That was unexpected for many reasons. Aomine had never witnessed Kagami offering some food to anyone –he tried for ages, being offered a coffee– and Kuroko didn’t look like someone who could handle that much food.

“…do you want to kill him?”

“You know…” Kuroko entered the conversation. “…Taiga-kun, he has a point. I will never be able to eat everything.”

Kagami shrugged. “Whatever. Then, you pay.”

“Hey hey!” Aomine stood up. “Wasn’t it a treat?”

“Not until you said you would pay for it.”

“But it was a treat until two seconds ago!”

If it was the Kagami from high school, he would have probably gotten into an argument where who yelled louder their reasons was the winner. But he matured a bit. Enough for him to recollect himself and walking back to his work. However, Kuroko was sure he heard him muttering an insult.

“You two get along.”

“What? No way.” Aomine sat again and took another fry. “I can’t stand him.”

“Sometimes Taiga-kun talks about you.”

“Uh really? And what does he say?”

“Actually, he’s never named you, but it happens that he blurts out on a particular client who bothers him every day and pretends to receive at least a free coffee. And he’s so full of himself, rude and such.”

Aomine frowned. “That’s not me at all! And he’s never offered me anything, despite I’m a habitual client!” He took another fry. “Don’t you eat?”

“I’m not that hungry…”

“If you’re used to eat so little, no wonder you’re so short.”

He hit Kuroko’s weak spot. “You are the one ridiculously tall.”

“Ridiculously?! I’m normal.”

“I bet you have difficulties finding fitting shoes.”

Aomine opened the mouth, then closed it right after and opened it again just to eat another fry. The pout he put on made him look younger.

“So, you are the idiot who forgets to eat?”

Kuroko’s eyes darkened. “So this is how Taiga-kun describes me. How kind of him.” His voice was anything but pleased. Aomine retreated as long as the chair allowed his body to bend back.

“Uhm… actually I meant…”

The ring of a phone saved Aomine. And Kagami.

Kuroko took out his mobile from the pocket of the jacket. His face shifted from a somber threat to a worn out resignation. Then he looked at the screen and his eyes widened.

“Hello?”

He barely replied and stood up with a sudden jerk, making the chair fall down on side. Aomine was both worried and scared.

“Yes. I’ll come.”

Kuroko’s voice trembled. He closed the phone. Aomine was sure his face, pale-close to a corpse, regained a bit of color on his cheeks before he dashed to the door.

“I’m sorry I have to go.” He said breathless. “Please, don’t eat until I’m back.”

Kagami went out from the kitchen when Kuroko was piercing through the door, running to the other side of the street. He looked at Aomine. Aomine gave him the same puzzled look he received. Both wondered where he was running at.

Kuroko was running back into the building where he saw his last tiny hope disappear into the grip of the harsh reality. But Akashi called him, asking him if he could reach his office as soon as possible – but it sounded like an order, so Kuroko rushed his way to the elevator.

Akashi’s office was at the top of the building. Kuroko’s never realized how elevators were slow until that moment. The light on the buttons-panel shifted with calm from one floor to the next one and it stopped whenever another person called it. It was crowded with people when he got in –one woman sank her heel on his right feet and didn’t notice it- but he remained alone when he got off as it reached the last floor.

Kuroko realized at a first glance that the floor was different. First the silent atmosphere, emptied from the noises of the offices. Then the elegance, the whole floor resembled an expensive flat. The corridor led to a single door and Kuroko understood that Akashi’s office wasn’t on the last floor: it was the last floor. However, when the man who was waiting for him opened the door, the office showed a sobriety Kuroko wasn’t expecting. Apart for the dimension, more shelves and some sofas and armchairs, Akashi’s office wasn’t different from the one where he held the interviews. It was only much bigger and the panorama was better.

Akashi’s red hair stood against the blue sky over the huge windows and Kuroko thought he was the mouse who fell directly into the cat’s trap. Even if that comparison made no sense in those circumstances, Kuroko was sure there was no better metaphor to put into words how he was feeling.

“I hope I haven’t interrupted anything. It’s lunch time.”

“No. I’ve already eaten.”

All of a sudden , Kuroko started to feel his stomach again. That traitor was weak and in need of food.

“Good. I’ll be quick. I didn’t choose you to work in the inventory.”

Kuroko already knew it and it was like Akashi threw another arrow, hitting him right where he hit him before.

“Because I need you to be an assistant for one of my managers.”

Probably he looked dumb, but Kuroko was too astonished to adjust his facial expression.

“Uhm… this is…”

“I need you to tell me if you accept or not. Otherwise-“

“I accept!” Kuroko raised his voice, then lowered it again. “I accept.”

Akashi smiled. “If you’ll feel the same after you’ve read the contract, I’ll introduce you to the manager you’ll have to take care of tomorrow morning. Eight sharp.”

“Yes.”

Kuroko felt his cheeks burning.

Yet, his legs were limp. He still couldn’t believe he had just signed an open-ended contract and, when he opened the café’s door, he stumbled on his feet and smashed his forehead on the floor. A waiter rushed to help him and Kuroko regained enough consciousness to realize he had some ice on the forehead and was leaning on a couch. Kagami was worried and angered at the same time.

“Tetsuya, what the hell?”

“Taiga-kun.” He smiled. “I was hired.”

Whatever was burning inside Kagami’s chest, vanished, leaving empty room for a sudden happiness.

“You’re kidding!”

“No… I’m hungry…”

“…is that a joke?”

“No, I’m really hungry, Taiga-kun.”

“Oh well, good thing I made Aomine pay for all your food before he left.”

Kuroko took some time to elaborate the whole situation.

“I’m not that hungry.” He concluded.

“But you won’t leave if you won’t eat at least half of that food.”

Kuroko was too happy to try putting any resistance.

He arrived early enough to have breakfast without being in a rush.

Kuroko looked up at the tall building scraping the back of the sky as he was drinking his coffee. He still couldn’t believe he was so lucky to find another job before being forced to leave Tokyo. And somehow, deep inside his stomach, a tiny but dark fear was scratching his nerves: what if he would have entered the building and someone just told him there was a mistake and he didn’t work there?

But nobody stopped him at the entrance, nor when he walked into the elevator and Akashi welcomed him with a small smile.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Kuroko. You’re perfectly in time.” He looked pleased. “Even if, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait here for a while. The man you’ll work with is late.”

“There’s no problem.”

Kuroko looked around. He didn’t exactly know what to look at, but Akashi went back at reading his papers and he didn’t know if he had to go somewhere or wait there. He felt pretty dumb, standing in the middle of the room with his eyes wandering.

“If you want to, on the floor under this there are some vending machines. There’s also the office where you’ll work. I guess you can have ten minutes to familiarize.”

It was as if Akashi read into him and Kuroko was relieved he had an escape route opened by the same person that was making him feel unease. Akashi didn’t say anything more, so Kuroko went straight for the elevator.

He didn’t know what his office was and had no room to guess. He tried to catch something, as he was drinking his latte while two people were gossiping next to him without being aware he was listening to every single word. Kuroko didn’t know who Mibuchi Reo was, but was pissed off at how those people were hinting he was only keeping his job because of sexual favors towards too many males – not a nice topic to him, since he was fired from the previous job he loved so much because of his sexual orientation.

Kuroko threw the empty container into the bin and called again the elevator. He used almost seven of the ten precious minutes Akashi gave him. When the door opened, there was only a person inside.

“…Aomine-kun?”

Aomine raised his head and the cappuccino in his hands, with the trademark of Kagami’s café, almost fell down to his feet.

“You?!”

Kuroko entered the elevator, the doors closed right behind him, as if the sensor didn’t detect his entrance, and it started going up. Aomine was surprised.

“You work here! I’ve never noticed.”

“Uhm, yes. Actually–“

“Oh well, you go unnoticed, no surprise.”

Aomine looked like he made his way to the building with a long run. His short hair was messy like his tie.

“Aomine-kun, your tie.”

“Oh, damn it.”

“You should put your alarm clock half an hour earlier.”

Aomine wrinkled his nose, but the doors opened again at the sharp ring of the elevator and he walked out. After few steps, he noticed Kuroko alongside with him. He stared at him.

“Huh? You have a meeting with Akashi?”

“Actually–“

“Well, whatever, I’m late.”

Aomine opened the office door.

“Good morning. I’m late.”

“I know, Daiki.”

“So, where’s the idiot who’s gonna resign in two days?” Aomine snorted. “I still don’t get it why I need an assistant. I already have Satsuki!”

“Momoi isn’t your assistant, Daiki.” Akashi sighed. “And I do believe that the idiot who’s gonna resign in two days, as you called him, is right behind your back.”

Aomine turned back. The folder dropped from his hands, followed by the cappuccino, which spread in a huge light brown stain. Kuroko had enough time to hide his surprised expression that matched Aomine’s, but he didn’t react immediately. He managed to recover fast enough to make a small bow.

“I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Aomine-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic trivia:  
> \- Aomine isn't used to public transports, he always uses his car but it broke down and he was forced to take the underground.  
> \- Kagami's employees are all American.  
> \- The parents of some children who were in Kuroko's classroom would love to have him back at the kindergarten.


End file.
